A conventional battery connector used in a mobile phone or other portable electronic devices includes an insulating housing defining a plurality of terminal recesses therein, and a plurality of conductive terminals disposed in respective terminal recesses. Each of the conductive terminals has a base board received in the corresponding terminal recess. An edge of the base board crookedly extends forward to form an elastic portion received in the corresponding terminal recess. A free end of the elastic portion extends forward to form a contact portion stretching out of the insulating housing for contacting a corresponding battery. When the battery connector is in use, the contact portion is pushed by the battery that makes the elastic portion compressed elastically towards the corresponding terminal recess.